daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsubayashi Mai's Fumouchi Performance: Stage 04
Performer: Matsubayashi Mai * Episode: 7 * Song: Love! Snow! Really Magic! * Coord: Triple Ribbon Blue Coord * Appeal: Cute Brume Start Mai ran up to Heaven's Gate with her cards in hand. She stopped for a bit and took a deep breath. All these feelings - they weren't entirely new. She'd experienced the stage through Serenity, but now the stage was all hers. She nods to herself. "Let's go! Like the falling snow!" Mai cheered, entering in her cards and going through the gate. Mai jumped lively into a clear snow globe stage. A town and other scenery within were similar to colorful cardboard cutouts, and a snow effect fell from the top of the stage. Mai got into position before the music began. Performance Ah Whip shita keeki no you na machi wa suki! yuki! maji Magic sora ga kureru konfetti wa fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Woo (S.A.P.P.O.R.O.) Mai did a series of poses during the line, each pose gave a cute snowflake effect around her hands and feet. She starts to skip forwards. shirogane no kuni e dekakeru no Go Go Go yuki no kisha ga machi o kake Choo Choo Choo Mai stops skipping and returns to dancing in place. ehon mitai na keshiki o kimi ni miseteageru kara negai komete jumon saa (saa) tonaete (san hai) ABCD dodoshishirarashishi majikaru mirakuru kuru Pop! Mai had begun doing another series of poses, similar to before. Her aura began to appear: A blue and white fog emerged, with snow falling around her. Ah Whip shita keeki no you na machi wa suki! yuki! maji Magic sora ga kureru konfetti wa fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Light Up- Mai tripped a bit, stopping for a second out of surprise, but manages to regain her composure. machi wa suki! yuki! maji Magic kodomo de iraretara Dream Land The cardboard scenery moved around Mai; Now there was a drawing of a starry winter sky. I hear that beat from town The cute angel will come down This is my home I'll let you know namara fantastic! The snowscape is lyrical The street gonna be magical I’ll set you free in my land oh oh oh oh kyou no samusa mo wasureru you ni nayami datte nayami datte kourasete keseru maryoku yo (mokkai ABCD dodoshishirarashishi majikaru mirakuru kuru Pop! Mai winks before performing Cute Brume. The cutouts have moved back into their original spots, however, the lighting has become more festive. Ah Whip shita keeki no you na machi wa suki! yuki! maji Magic sora ga kureru konfetti wa fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Light Up shita oorora iro no machi wa suki! yuki! maji Magic kodomo de iraretara Dream Land ii ja n! Mai winks again with her tongue sticking out cutely before hitting her final pose. End Mai cheerfully waved to the applauding audience. It wasn't as near as much the previous performances, but Mai was pleased anyway. She felt a bit sad for tripping up mid-performance, which hung around her mind. Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Matsubayashi Mai Category:Performances Category:Episode 7